A heart is the center of a person's circulatory system. It includes a complex electro-mechanical system performing two major pumping functions. The left portions of the heart, including the left atrium and the left ventricle, draw oxygenated blood from the lungs and pump it to the organs of the body to provide the organs with their metabolic needs for oxygen. The right portions of the heart, including the right atrium and the right ventricle, draw deoxygenated blood from the organs and pump it into the lungs where the blood gets oxygenated. These mechanical pumping functions are accomplished by contractions of the myocardium (heart muscles). In a normal heart, the sinus node, the heart's natural pacemaker, generates electrical signals, called action potentials, that propagate through an electrical conduction system to various regions of the heart to excite myocardial tissues in these regions. Coordinated delays in the propagations of the action potentials in a normal electrical conduction system cause the various regions of the heart to contract in synchrony such that the pumping functions are performed efficiently. Thus, the normal pumping functions of the heart, indicated by hemodynamic performance, require a normal electrical system to generate the action potentials and deliver them to designated portions of the myocardium with proper timing, a normal myocardium capable of contracting with sufficient strength, and a normal electro-mechanical association such that all regions of the heart are excitable by the action potentials.
The function of the electrical system is indicated by electrocardiography (ECG) with at least two electrodes placed in or about the heart to sense the action potentials. When the heart beats irregularly or otherwise abnormally, one or more ECG signals indicate that contractions at various cardiac regions are chaotic and unsynchronized. Such conditions are known as cardiac arrhythmias. Cardiac arrhythmias result in a reduced pumping efficiency of the heart, and hence, diminished blood circulation. Examples of such arrhythmias include bradyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too slowly or irregularly, and tachyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too quickly. A patient may also suffer from weakened contraction strength related to deterioration of the myocardium. This further reduces the pumping efficiency. For example, a heart failure patient suffers from an abnormal electrical conduction system with excessive conduction delays and deteriorated heart muscles that result in asynchronous and weak heart contractions, and hence, reduced pumping efficiency, or poor hemodynamic performance. Thus, in addition to ECG, the function of the mechanical system and the electro-mechanical association need to be measured to assess the overall pumping performance of the heart.
Characteristics of heart sounds are known to be indicative of various mechanical properties and activities of the heart. Measurements performed with synchronously recorded ECG and heart sounds provide for quantitative indications of the electro-mechanical association. For example, amplitudes of the third heart sound (S3) and fourth heart sound (S4) are related to filing pressures of the left ventricle during diastole. Fundamental frequencies of S3 and S4 are related to ventricular stiffness and dimension. Chronic changes in S3 amplitude is correlated to left ventricular chamber stiffness and degree of restrictive filling. Change in the interval between atrial contraction and S4 is correlated to the changes in left ventricular end diastolic pressure. Such parameters, being correlated to the heart's mechanical properties and electromechanical association, quantitatively indicate abnormal cardiac conditions, including degrees of severity, and need of appropriate therapies.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for a system providing for cardiac therapy based on parameters related to heart sounds.